The Night Weiss Crossed
by shadowfox princess
Summary: A girl has been attacked but she was not the only one so far. Weiss has a mission and its not just to find the attacker. Un-cut Version Available.


**Thank You Erutan Xiku and Beany For Helping Me Out.**

* * *

**I do not own any Weiss Kreuz characters, I do own Laney.**

* * *

Just to let you know, I have no idea why I came up with this story. It just happened. Hope you like it!

* * *

**The Night Weiss Crossed **

The darkness surrounded her, consuming her, engulfing her; she had nowhere to run. Her breath was getting shorter, her eyesight was fading out, sweat was running down her face but she couldn't allow herself to stop running; she had to escape them. They were getting closer; she could hear their voices gaining on her. She ran into the nearest alleyway, thinking that they wouldn't follow her…she was wrong. They followed her right into the alley; she took cover behind a grubby big dumpster and held her breath.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," one of the male members called out, mirth evident in his tone. He was looking around for her and noticed a blue scarf behind the dumpster. A smug smile grew upon his face, as he began to take small steps towards the dirty looking rubbish bin.

"There's no point in hiding, I can see you, we won't hurt you…" he cajoled, "…promise," the smug smile turned into a sneer as he stood beside the dumpster, "Come out darlin'…I can smell your scented perfume," The guy was twisted, he'd do anything to get what he wanted, even if it meant going to extremes and using force.

The torn up girl put her arms over her head, trying to block them out, but to no avail. Being delirious, she started to think it was a nightmare, but she was very wrong. She could hear his footsteps coming closer. All of a sudden she felt his hand grabbing her hair and pulling her out from her hiding place. He pushed her violently against the wall, smacking her head into it, sending her world spinning before her eyes. He smelled her hair and started playing with her top, unbuttoning it, while his gang members stood guard at the end of the alley.

"Don't worry honey, this will be over soon," the man whispered into her ear, then chuckled, his intentions evident. She tried to push away, as he began to caress her neck, but was completely out of energy. She couldn't even put up a decent fight, let alone anything else.

"Please…please…stop…I haven't done anything to you," the girl managed to say in a choked whisper, as his lips continued to play with the soft flesh of her neck. Being weak, she was unable to stop his hands from exploring her, running along her body and travelling upwards. Their expedition was interrupted by her bra, and so he changed tactics, pulling her away from the wall and holding her close. He continued to grope her soft body, his head hanging low upon her shoulder, as one hand fondled her chest and the other moved south.

Hot tears trickled down her face, as she was unable to fight against the horrors he was putting her through, then suddenly his pace changed. He man-handled her, pulling her to the cold, hard ground of the alley and started to tear her clothes apart, bit by bit.

"Please stop…" her plea was helpless, barely audible. No one could hear her and no one would help her.

"Hey boss," one of the gang members shouted out, "there's someone coming!" The leader of the gang stopped upon hearing this and then lightened his force. He grabbed the poor girl close and placed his lips near her ear.

"You had it lucky girl, normally someone doesn't survive the night," he whispered. He ran his hand along her neck and left her, left her there to suffer on her own in the cold night. He stood over her and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He stood there staring at her and then turned around, his long grey trench coat flowing out behind him as he made his exit.

Once he was out of sight, the girl pushed herself up into a sitting position, gasping for breath. She was left trembling in the aftermath; the cause, a mix of the violation and the cold that bit into her skin, tearing it apart, slowly, just like the twisted man had done to her. She could hear their voices fading in the distance, her vision was a quest for her; she couldn't make a thing out that was in front of her. All she knew was that they had disappeared and had left her there like a discarded toy.

"What have I done wrong?" the torn up girl asked herself, as tears started flowing from her eyes, "That's the thing…I haven't done anything," she could feel the darkness swarming about her, she could see her vision fading out form the outside, she could feel herself falling asleep. Unable to stay up, she felt herself fall to the ground before her. She lay there, in the bitter cold, waiting for someone to save her.

Moments later a mysterious young man appeared; he was dressed in a white polo neck with a red cross on it and black trousers. His short brown hair flowed with the wind's direction. The young lad stood over her and knelt down to see if she was okay, despite the story her appearance seemed to tell.

"Hey, are you ok?" His soft voice called out to her, but she was too fazed out to even respond, "Can you tell me your name?" He went to touch her face, to move her hair out of the way. His soft voice called to her again, "Here let me help you" he picked her up and held her close to him, "everything will be okay, you hear me?"

* * *

"Aya, she was abused, what did you expect me to do! Just leave her there!" Ken was furious at the remark that Aya had given him; his hot temper always got the worse of him at times like this. Ken turned his attention to the girl who lay upon the bed, then turned to face Aya again, "Honestly, do you not have any type of feelings what-so-ever?" he gestured to the girl, "Look at the state she's in…can you imagine just how many other girls are being abused because of this gang attacking the streets," He walked up and stood beside the bed, his fingers lightly touching her face, "I could hear her for some strange reason, I felt as if she was calling me," the words were soft, spoken as though he wasn't aware of them.

"Ken, we don't even know who she is" Aya said with a cause of concern. He went and stood near the window in the room and took a look outside, "Can we even trust who she is…I mean she could be working for Schwartz," The older man didn't even bother to turn around and face his young comrade-at-arms; he continued looking into the outside space that was surrounded by the rays of the Sun.

"Aya! What's happening, I just got told what happened by Manx and Youji and I got here as soon as possible," A young, grey-haired boy walked into the room, followed by a tall, silent man with short blond hair. All of them stood together in a huddle in the middle of the room discussing the event that took place. They never thought about what actually took place, they were only analysing the situation on second-hand sources.

Ken turned his back on them, he couldn't be bothered hearing the argument this time, all he knew was that she was hurt and he wanted to get those who did it. The hot tempered man stood before the bed, observing her sleeping form. The young girl stirred and came awake, her eyes slowly opening. She tried to survey herself and her surroundings, but due to the extent of her injuries she couldn't make out very much.

She was dimly aware of voices murmuring in the background…male voices. Suddenly, the events of the night crashed into her with full force and she began to shake uncontrollably. The horrific scenes flashed before her eyes, and she could still feel that black darkness surrounding her. She began to relive the pain she had been through, the sensation of the man's weight bearing down upon her, they things he had done to her; she was left scarred.

"Get away from me!" she cried, sitting up suddenly, startling the four men. Her body was still weak, and ached with what she had been through. She struggled to get out of the bed, only to feel hands upon her shoulders urging her back down, "Stop it, let me go, I don't want to be your victim again," Laney broke down in tears as arms wrapped around her in an effort to console her, "Please…leave me alone," she sobbed, as tears streamed down her delicate face. She rocked back and forth within this man's embrace, unable to get over the fact that she had just been abused by some unknown person. She always thought that the streets were safe, but now she might be afraid to go out alone again.

Finally wounded girl calmed herself, her head resting upon her holder's firm chest, the soft beating of his heart comforting her. She felt so safe in his arms, so secure. She didn't want to leave his warm and gentle embrace; she wanted to stay there forever…but she couldn't, she had to know who her saviour was and so she slowly raised her face to look upon the person holding her. She was taken aback by the pain in his eyes, as if he couldn't help but empathise with her. He struck her, all her insecurity vanished, any type of blackness remained in her had disappeared for that split second as they looked at each other.

"So, what's your name?" The tall, redhead approached her as she looked up at the new voice. The bruises were killing her; she wouldn't dare to move much because they hurt so much.

"My name?" the young lass echoed, as she took time to recall it among the recent events, and shock and confusion, "My name is Laney. Laney Toshiki." She put her hand to her head, easing the dull ache that arose from the recollection.

"Did you just say you name is Laney Toshiki?" The young grey-haired boy asked, as he came up to her, "Are you saying that you are _the_ Laney Toshiki?" shock marked his young features, as he stood in front of her. His eyes widened, as he observed her properly.

"Yes, I am La-" Omi cut her off, still in his shock he wanted to know something that was intriguing him.

"You are telling us that you are 'Miss Laney Katsuya Kaley Toshiki' of the Weiss Kreuz Association," The young lads all stood in shock, their jaws dropped. Ken got up from the bed and stood alongside Aya. The Weiss boys stood staring at her; they did not know what they had got themselves into. They didn't know if what they had done was right or wrong. Saving one of their own that they didn't know was completely different then assassinating someone they didn't know.

"Please don't say my full name, you make me sound old…and you can close your mouths now…" Laney just sat there staring at their reaction. She didn't even know if she had done the right thing or not. _'Oh well…may as well let the future decide now,' _Laney thought to herself, sighing as she did so.


End file.
